Camping
THIS PAGE WAS WRITTEN BY A CAMPER LOL HES TRYING TO DEFEND HIS OWN ASS!! Camping is a popular, but often misinterpreted, tactic used throughout many First Person Shooters, especially in competitive games. Definition Often seen as a cheap strategy, camping is frowned upon on most online levels. Campers are, however, misinterpreted as bad players who can't rush or play highly aggressively, when in a lot of cases, especially in objective gametypes (such as Defuse the Bomb) they are playing the game as it should be. In killing games, (Battle and Team Battle) camping is essentially waiting for enemies to pass by the player's position or area, rather than actively seeking them out, regularly for extended periods of time. Players usually camp in order to gain a tactical advantage over their opponents. Camping is a strategy that relies on a lack of patience in other players, especially when "revenge-killers" become angered by the enemy camping. In several game types, camping is a legitimate style of play, often in defensive based games, comparable to 'turtling". In game types such as Capture the Flag, it isn't nearly as detrimental to gameplay as it would be in game types such as Battle and Team Battle. It often proves frustrating, particularly to new players, as it rewards those who are very familiar with the map. This is due to new players being unfamiliar with which areas are the best defensive positions and where the heavily trafficked areas exist. Camping Variations Door to door camping This method is really quite simple. One player will be camping near a door way with a high power close quarters weapon, usually a shotgun or Assault Rifle, and simply wait for unsuspecting victims to run by. Quite often they will go to the other side of the door every 2 or 3 kills to avoid players learning their positions. This works best in mainly indoor maps where there are lots of camping spots, such as Facility and Warehouse where the majority of the fighting is in small, indoor pockets of the map, which can quite often result in the camper getting easy kills, and will often be found on Battle, and similar style modes. Like other forms of camping, they will often hide behind crates and walls that can protect them but still allow them to see players coming. There is a version of this camping on Rundown, teams can hold an entire side of the map by camping the three bridges connecting each side. An extreme form of this is where a 4th and 5th member camps the steps on each side of the river too. Spawn camping Spawn camping is a form of camping when a player assaults the position(s) where opposing players just enter or respawn on the map. The camper has the advantage in that they are able to kill players before they have a chance to get their bearings and sometimes can shoot them in their back. This may be difficult due to random spawn points in some game types such as Battle, as well as killcams showing the players who get killed by spawn campers the camper's location and let them prepare for their next respawn. Spawn camping is considerably easier in Capture the Flag as the game prefers to spawn players near their own flag thus limiting the possible spawn points available. Note that enemies will not spawn at a spawn point if the player is looking directly at the spawn point, though looking through a chain link fence or glass does not count as direct line of sight. If the player turns his/her back to the spawn point or blocks his/her view of the spawn point by say, crouching behind a crate, enemies will spawn again. Thus, spawn killing is easiest through chain link fences or by popping up and down behind a crate that has view of the enemy spawn. Base Camping The term Base Camping refers to camping at the base (or defensive objectives) of one's own team in Capture the Flag, and possibly other types of games. One would sit in one's team base and wait for the other team to come. Though hiding in one's own team base, especially if done by a large group, makes it easier to survive enemy attacks, it is sometimes criticized. The general acceptance of Base Camping mainly depends on the map and the kind of game played. Game types in which one team is to defend its base, or protect a flag, naturally encourage this tactic. Advantages The camping player gains advantages in many ways: *Camping players often watch choke points from behind cover. Good choke points protect the camper's flanks and give them only one place to watch for enemies. The cover protects them and makes them harder to spot. Conversely, a player moving through the choke is forced to be in the open and look over a wide area for potential threats. *Campers often remain in ADS(Aim Down Sights) mode, giving them extra zoom and saving the time it normally takes to enter ADS. Enemies moving through the area are rarely in ADS as ADS slows moving players down and lessens their situational awareness. *Moving players are often running. The camper, on the other hand, is in ADS with weapon drawn giving the sprinting player almost no chance to stop sprinting, pull out their weapon then raise it to ADS in order to accurately return fire. *Moving players are often forced to expose their flanks to fire. Unless moving with a team, certain map locations are simply impossible to "check the corners" in all directions. Campers, on the other hand, minimize this exposure. *Opposing players, due to their desire for revenge, will often repeatedly rush campers giving the camper multiple easy kills. *It promotes teamwork so the the team can have rushers, and campers to cover them. Disadvantages *To get kills, players need patience. *Popular or well-known camping spots may easily become compromised if opponents know how to get around them. *Many players look down on camping, and may flame and spam the player for it. *Opponents who know the popular camping spots may throw a grenade, or throw/shoot an explosive at the camping location as a precaution. It is usually difficult for a camper to avoid these. *Camping can become useless if all the good camping spots are already taken *Once people have been killed by the camper, they will probably come back for revenge, and while this may give lots of kills, the camper will eventually be killed by a better player. Ways to Beat Campers *If the player keeps getting killed by the same camper over and over in the corner, use explosives (Frag Grenades) on that enemy to kill him. *Use flashbangs where the player always get killed to block the screen of the camper in that area and kill the camper quickly before the the smoke fades. *Use the 'Accuracy' Skill to hip-fire more accurately that can cancel the need to aim down the sight, which takes a precious second and slows down movement while aiming, as well as gaining an advantage in Close Quarter Combat. Hip-Firing is often necessary, because campers generally spend long periods of time waiting in ADS for enemies to appear, so they will already have an advantage in this respect. *If a camper is known to be lurking behind a corner it is advisable to start spraying bullets at the exact moment (or perhaps even slightly before) the player must turn the corner to face them. Odds are this will take the camper completely by surprise, as they would no sooner be able to see the player appear than be faced by a hail storm of bullets. Odds are they will be dead before they can fire off a single shot in retaliation. This tactic is best used if the player has no more grenades available. *Ultimately it's not even necessary to even kill the camper in his camping spot, throwing enough explosives and flashbangs at him which results at barely surviving and then he has to choose between a hopeless fight or fleeing, and that's the moment to strike, just after the camper left his cover. *Travel in a group to kill the camper, however at the same time this can prove to be fatal as you will never know if the camper has changed spots which means easy kills for the camper. *Always watch your Kill Cam in situations where you do not know who killed you or where they were. The Kill Cam will allow you to view your demise from your body, and this can help you pin point exactly where they were located. This is especially useful in situations where the Camper is using suppressed weapons and/or stealth related skills, as they may never appear on the minimap as a red dot. *Above all else, try to avoid being killed by the Camper. Although this seems obvious, its very important because the more kills a camper receives the more disastrous for your team's odds of winning. Logically speaking, vengeance is not worthwhile if you have to die multiple times in order to payback an enemy only once. Besides, many campers are well aware of the great lengths their opponents will go to in order to kill them, but consider it an acceptable price if it gives them a better kill/death ration after all is said and done. Try not to let your emotions get the better of you, because this is what they want. Category:Game Terms